Mura effect appears to be the defects in the image caused by the non-uniform brightness in a display panel. DeMura actually means a process for compensating the mura effect. Concretely speaking, the DeMura process is done by photoing display screens with different brightness for obtaining the Mura information of the display panel, and fetching Mura data from the Mura information and amending the Mura data by some algorithms. In the end, a DeMura table is created for the hardware (such as a processor) to adapt the display performance. Generally speaking, the fetching of the Mura information is accomplished by a camera, and the Mura information is processed by a personal computer, thereby creating a DeMura table. Finally, the DeMura table is stored in a storage device (such as a flash device). The conventional DeMura processing is illustrated with reference to the block diagram of FIG. 1.
Nowadays, because of the requirement of high display performance, the resolution of the display panel tends to increase. This would cause the data in the DeMura table to grow, and thus would cause the size of the DeMura table to rise. What is more, the size of the DeMura table is a determinative factor for the space of the storage device. Hence, the storage capacity of the storage device is also required to expand, which would in turn elevate the cost.